Sesshomaru Ill?
by Ai-of-the-Beyond
Summary: Sesshomaru has mysteriously fallen ill, and now he is the main target of Naraku. Will InuYasha push aside his hatred for Sesshomaru and protect him from Naraku? And will Sesshomaru accept the help from his Hanyou brother? -Rated for Gore and Language that will appear later in the story-


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Also please ignore any mistakes you find, I fail at typing when I'm tired. **

It was a day like any other; the sun was high in the sky, and the gentle breezes were blowing through Sesshomaru's long, beautiful hair. Jakken was running around trying to get Rin to stay still, and Ah-Un was napping under the sun. Yup, another regular day in the mortal girl Rin's eyes. However this was not to be a day without un-explainable events. For starters, Sesshomaru actually stopped his search for Naraku to take a break, but Rin and Jakken didn't pay much attention to that, thinking that even the great Lord Sesshomaru needed a break every once in a while. Ah-Un stayed close to Sesshomaru though, as if he expected Sesshomaru to collapse at any moment.

After a long chase, Jakken finally gave up on catching Rin and fell over on his face. "Haha, I told you that you wouldn't be able to catch me Master Jakken!" Rin ran around him giggling. Jakken sat up, just a tad bit annoyed, "Just wait a couple decades Rin, then you won't be able to move at all, and I'LL be the one laughing!" "Whatever you say Master Jakken!," Rin shouts still running around. "Rin." A familiar voice calls out to her, "huh? What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin stopped and looked at the not so relaxed demon in front of her. Sesshomaru took a shallow breath, as if his lungs couldn't expand any more than that small breath, "Don't waste your energy, we have a lot of ground to cover soon." 'Oh, ok Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said, giggling as always, running towards her lord. "So when will we be going again?" She asked curiously. Sesshomaru paused, and then began to stand, "We'll be leaving n-." The pale demon's golden eyes widened. One moment everything faded to white, then to black, and that tall demon's body fell to the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Those two words were the only thing he heard as he lost all consciousness.

When Sesshomaru began to awake, everything was blurry, but he could tell that it was dark, and he was probably in a cave. He took shallow breaths, each one hurting and burning. "M-ME LORD!" Jakken shouted seeing Sesshomaru awake. "Wha…happened..?" Sesshomaru couldn't remember anything from when he fell un-conscious. "You just fainted out of nowhere! A-are you alright me lord?" Jakken was worried for his lord. He'd NEVER EVER seen Sesshomaru fallen ill, not even slightly! Jakken knew this could be very bad, Sesshomaru had a lot of enemies and in this vulnerable state, he'd be dead in an instant! "M-me lord, I know you probably won't like this idea, but I think we need to go into hiding…" Jakken was nervous to hear Sesshomaru's response."That won't be necessary…" Sesshomaru couldn't believe he had fallen ill either, but he was convinced this is just what humans call a "cold." "We'll be back to searching again tomorrow." Sesshomaru's breaths were short and shallow, his face was a pinkish color, his eyes were droopy, and he had a terrible cough. "Ugh.." Sesshomaru felt nausea when he sat up. As he laid back down he instantly fell asleep, completely missing what Rin and Jakken were asking him.

A few miles away sat the demon slaying gang. Sango, Kagome, Kilala, and Shippo were all lying on one bed, while Miroku and InuYasha slept leaning up against the wall. InuYasha sniffed the air; something was different than a few moments ago. He had smelt Sesshomaru's scent for a while now, but it has been staying in the exact same place for an hour now, and now the scent of his blood was mixed with it. Something was up. "Tch. What do I care anyways?" InuYasha thought a loud, waking Miroku. "What are you mumbling about now InuYasha?' "it's nothing." Inuyasha rested his hand in his chin and pretended to fall asleep.

The next morning InuYasha couldn't keep his mind off of Sesshomaru's scent. "Why has he been sitting there for so long? This is very unusual for him…makes me wonder if it has anything to do with Naraku…but I don't smell him anywhere, and no one has sensed a sacred jewel shard or demonic aura." InuYasha sat there and thought, completely ignoring Kagome. "InuYasha!" InuYasha jumped. "Are you even listening to us!?" Kagome seemed very annoyed. "Sorry I was lost in thought." "Ahem." Miroku interrupted, "InuYasha we we're discussing the strong demonic aura we have been feeling, and Naraku's demons swarming the areas nearby." "Narkau…" InuYasha stood up and grabbed his Tessaiga. "I think I know why they're here." Everyone looked at him confused.

Rin was out picking flowers for her lord. She believed the sweet smells would make him feel more at ease. "Ah..I wonder which ones he likes best." Jakken was trying to watch Sesshomaru and Rin at the same time, because he knew if anything happened to Rin he wouldn't have to worry if Sesshomaru was sick or not. "Ah! This should be good!" Rin said with a smile, running to the cave they were using to keep Sesshomaru hidden. "How foolish of you Rin! Do you really think Lord Sesshomaru would want tho-" "Jakken." That one weak, yet some-what annoyed voice, stopped Jakken from finishing that insult. "Leave her alone." Speaking hurt for Sesshomaru, taking every short breath he had in his lungs. "Y-yes Me Lord." Jakken was reluctant about annoying his lord, it seemed just speaking took all his energy. "I got these for you Lord Sesshomaru! I mean, to help you feel better because they smell so nice!" Rin said very excitedly with a big grin on her face. Sesshomaru just looked at her and gave a slight nod. Rin, who impossibly grew a bigger grin, started placing the flowers around the cave.

"Are you sure InuYasha? Seems very unlike him." Sango asked riding on top of Kilala. "Yes, maybe this is another one of Naraku's traps." Miroku added. "I'm positive, there's no mistaking Sesshomaru's nasty scent. And his demonic aura seems to be getting weaker by the hour." InuYasha was focused on the path before him, determined to track down Naraku. "Naraku has tried to take Sesshomaru's demonic power before, so it wouldn't surprise me if he is trying to do it again." Kagome was certain that Naraku wanted to take advantage of Sesshomaru's weakened state and steal his demonic power, so he'll become more powerful. "What we will do if Naraku IS behind all of this?" Shippo asked, knowing InuYasha would NEVER EVER help Sesshomaru no matter what. "If Naraku is after Sesshomaru's power, then we have no choice but to help him. Even if we may dislike Sesshomaru, we dislike Naraku a lot more, and if Naraku gets Sesshomaru's power, there wouldn't be any need for him to finish re-creating the sacred jewel shard." Miroku stated with concern. "hmm…" InuYasha was trying to think of his options as he approached the mountain submit where he smelled Sesshomaru, when he ran into something and tripped. "Ah!" Kagome and InuYasha both face planted into the ground. "H-hey!" Kagome wasn't happy about the dirt in her face. "Are you two okay?" Sango asked. "Yeah, but…what made my trip?" Inuyasha wondered as he looked behind him, and there was Jakken. "ugh…why me?" Jakken questioned himself as he sat up rubbing the bump on his head. Inuyasha grabbed him and shook him "What is your problem imp, watch where you're going!" For a moment the hanyou and imp yokai stared at each. "Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded, holding Jakken by his neck. "I have no reason to answer your questi-ow ow ow!" Jakken whimpered as Inuyasha gave him a couple whacks on the head. "Okay okay! He's up there in that cave!" Jakken confessed feeling like a weakling for giving in. Inuyasha walked up the hill and into the cave, where he found Sesshomaru resting, and Rin humming and picking the petals off a flower. "So it's true, you are ill." InuYasha stated examining his brother. Rin looked up a little confused, "huh? What are you doing here master InuYasha?"


End file.
